


Valentines Kisses

by chibidemon



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is so sweet, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Idiots in Love, Komori is protective, Love, M/M, Sakusa is baby, Suna and Osamu are so tired, Valentines, couples, like so small its not even there, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: Damn it Kiyoomi, you're supposed to be mad at him...Sakusa pulled away, smiling lightly at Atsumu as their noses brushed."So.. what do ya' say? Wanna be my valentine?"Special Valentine ficAtsumu brings Sakusa roses and asks to be his valentine after a practice  ❤️
Relationships: (Minor), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Valentines Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this on FaceTime with a friend and we were screaming the whole time and I half focused on what I wrote so I apologize for this. But I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> P.S. I love protective Komori

Sakusa sighed, looking at the watch on his wrist. 

His practice ended in twenty minutes.

Then he would go home.

And spend the night alone.

With his parents out of town, he was all by himself. 

And he would spend another valentines day alone.

Even though he wasn't technically single, it was as if he was because Atsumu hadn't spoken to him all day.

Not a single word, text or call. 

The day was almost over and Sakusa couldn't help the thoughts running through his mind.

What was Atsumu doing that was so important?

Why couldn't he give Sakusa a message or anything?

Sakusa looked up as his name was called, seeing Komori walking towards him.

Komori frowned when he reached Sakusa, a look crossing his face that Sakusa couldn't name.

"Still no word from the blond twin?" He said, looking up at Sakusa.

Sakusa rolled his eyes.

"Atsumu. His name is Atsumu. And no, he hasn't said anything." Sakusa said, walking towards the court with Komori jogging to match his pace.

"I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him. You will have to bail me out of jail, Kiyoomi." He said angrily.

Sakusa rolled his eyes again.

"Sure. If I don't hear from him, I'll let you." 

With that, both boys stepped onto the court, stepping into their positions.

◇◇◇

"Okay. Flowers?" 

"Check."

"Balloons?"

"Check."

"Roses?"

"Check."

"Chocolate?"

"Check. Does he even like chocolate?"

"Yes. Card?"

"Check. 'Tsumu, we've been over this. Ya got everythin' ya need, so just go already." Osamu groaned from the couch, watching his brother pace around the living room.

"No. It has to be perfect. Do you know where my cologne is?" Atsumu asked, straightening his tie before stalking over the table with gifts.

Suna raised an eyebrow, raising a hand from his position on Osamu's lap.

"Question. Why didn't you tell him what you were planning and ask him what he wants?" He asked, lazily tracing circles on Osamu's thigh.

"Because I wanted to be romantic and surprise him. This is our first valentines together. It needs to be perfect." Atsumu declared, heading to the bathroom.

Osamu rolled his eyes.

"Just let him be. He's weird. They both are." Osamu said, receiving a laugh from Suna.

"True that. How bad do you think this is gonna backfire?" He asked, watching Atsumu walk back into the room.

"Knowing him? Catastrophically." 

◇◇◇

Sakusa slung his bag over his shoulder, checking to make sure it was zipped. 

He looked down at his watch, checking the time before walking to the doors.

It was almost seven at night, and he was truly exhausted.

They did grueling practice and he was physically drained.

And emotionally.

Still no word from Atsumu and he was ready to go home. 

Right as he reached the doors, someone called his name.

"Hey! Omi!" A guys voice called.

Sakusa turned, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the person who called his name.

Suna Rintarou.

Miya Atsumu's friend.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes at the boy, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left. 

"Suna. Why are you here?" He asked coldly. 

Suna huffed.

"I knew this would backfire. But hey, don't take it out on me. This was Atsumu's stupid plan. I'm just here to help out." He said, raising his hands in a surrendering motion.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes even more and felt his frustration grow.

"What do you mean? Where is Atsumu?" He asked.

Suna smiled.

"That is what I'm here to tell you. Come with me." Suna said before turning and walking away.

Sakusa was debating not following him and just going home, but in the end curiosity won and he followed. 

Suna led him back towards the gym he was in thirty minutes ago, stopping outside the door to look at Sakusa. 

"Well? Go on." He said, turning around and walking away.

Sakusa confusedly looked towards the door, dropping his bag before opening the door. 

His eyes widened immediately. 

Standing in the middle of the gym, with red roses surrounding him in a heart shape, holding a bouquet in his arms along with a red box and card, was Atsumu. 

Sakusa tilted his head at the boy, a blush rising to his face.

Atsumu licked his lips.

"I, um, I know yer probably mad at me. But I really wanted to surprise ya. So, I, uh, I waited till the end of yer practice so I could ya know, ask ya in person."

Sakusa slowly started walking towards Atsumu, his blush growing with every step.

"I wanted this to be super romantic. I've been working for a month to afford all this, haha. But, ya know, it was worth it." Atsumu said as Sakusa stepped into the heart.

"I wanted to ask ya if ya wanted to be my valentine?" Atsumu said.

Sakusa bit his lip before smiling, placing his hands on Atsumu's face and pulling him into a kiss. 

He didn't even think about the germs or that people may be watching, it didn't matter. 

_Damn it Kiyoomi, you're supposed to be mad at him..._

Sakusa pulled away, smiling lightly at Atsumu as their noses brushed.

"So.. what do ya' say? Wanna be my valentine?" Atsumu asked as he looked into Sakusa's eyes, watching his face color.

"Your an asshole...but...yes.. I do.." Sakusa said, before kissing him again.

He felt Atsumu smile into the kiss.

He barely heard the sound of Atsumu dropping the things in his arms, too focused on the arms that were now circling his waist. 

"Sorry I didn't talk to you today. I spent all day besides school getting it ready." Atsumu said as he pulled back, pressing a short and light kiss onto Kiyoomi's lips.

"Getting what ready?" Sakusa asked, raising a brow.

Atsumu smirked.

"Our date."

Sakusa smiled and tilted his head, biting his lip.

Atsumu stared.

"I thought this was the date?" He whispered.

Atsumu shook his head.

"Nah, this is the apology. The dates at my house." Atsumu said. 

Sakusa nodded, stepping back.

Atsumu leaned down to pick up the flowers and box, handing the card to Sakusa.

Sakusa opened the card, smiling when he saw Atsumu's messy handwriting.

**_Sorry for ignorin' ya all day, Omi._ **

**_I'll make it up to ya ;)_ **

Sakusa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He said. 

Atsumu nodded, placing a hand on Sakusa's waist again, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"This is gonna be the best valentines you've ever had." 

Sakusa laughed and took the flowers from Atsumu.

"Well, I sure hope it is. You've kept me waiting long enough." He said.

Atsumu smiled. 

"Sorry for that. I had to make sure it was perfect for my prince."

◇◇◇

Later that night, Atsumu laid with Kiyoomi's head on his chest, running a hand through the boys curls.

They had got home and sat at the pool outside Atsumu's house, which he had decorated. 

He had hung lights over the trees and roof top, had drinks waiting for them and a fort set up with a place to sleep in it. The pool had decorations in it, along with things to make it smell nice and to cover up the scent of chlorine. 

Atsumu had to make sure everything was perfect and he was glad he did because Sakusa had loved it.

Atsumu had seen him smile more times that night than he had in the past week. 

He had thought Sakusa would be mad at him for ignoring him all day and he probably was, but in the end Sakusa had had an amazing time and had thanked Atsumu for it. 

Atsumu sighed happily, looking down at the head resting on his chest. 

"Did I ever tell ya that I love you?" He whispered to the sleeping boy. 

Or so he thought.

He felt Sakusa's body stiffen for a moment but that was all Atsumu needed to know.

_Fuck... Sakusa was awake..._

"Um...Omi..I-" He started, trying to explain himself before Sakusa cut him off.

"I love you too idiot..." He whispered yet still sounded threatening. 

Atsumu smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Happy Valentines my love." Atsumu said, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH I WANT WHAT THEY HAVE  
> THIS IS MY PROJECTING THE RELATIONSHIP THAT I WANT AND GETTING RID OF MY FEELINGS  
> I love SakuAtsu so much but I also support bottom Sakusa 😌  
> Chile, anywayssss sooo  
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYBODY!
> 
> My socials :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/chibidemonchild  
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/chibi._.demon/


End file.
